Unlucky
by kashino-makato
Summary: Amu Hinamori is cursed and has turned into the unluckiest person ever. The curse will be lifted if she and someone else are deeply in love with each other. Amuto! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah-Hey guys! I've now decided to start a story rather than doing a one-shot collection! Enjoy! **

**Intro**

Amu Hinamori was a really popular girl in middle school-until she dated Tadase Hotori. She suddenly broke up with Tadase one day. And she was suddenly cursed. She was to be an extremely unpopular girl who was unlucky and nerdy. The curse would be lifted when a boy fell deeply in love with her. Ever since she was cursed, nobody in her classes talked to her, even her friends. Now she is starting her junior year in high school. Maybe she'll be lucky this school year and have somebody fall in love with her.

**Amu POV**

As I walk onto the school campus of Seiyo High, I brace myself for the awful day that awaits me. _The first day of sophomore year. I wonder ho-_ I felt something warm and sticky plop on my head. Everybody around me started snickering. I looked up and saw a bird that had happened to fly over me. I sighed. This has been happening to me a lot since Tadase cursed me. _Isn't it supposed to be lucky if a bird poops on your head?_ I felt something tap my shoulder. I turn around and see a senior boy with midnight blue hair drop something on my head. I pick it up and find that it is was a napkin.

"You should clean yourself up a little," he said with a smirk on his face.

"A-Arigato!" I stuttered. Why do I always have to stutter in front of cute guys?

He chuckled. Then he walked over to his friends, who were also gorgeous. There were a bunch of other random girls around them. They had hearts in their eyes as they watched pretty much everything they did. I gazed dreamily as he talked and laughed with his friends. I seemed to have forgotten that I still had bird poop on my head. As the first bell rang, I snapped out of my gaze and started running off to my class, which was all the way at the other side of the humongous school. As I was running, I was thinking about that indigo haired boy, clutching onto that napkin, forgetting that I still had bird poop in my pink hair. I made it into class. Great, class hasn't even started and I'm already sweaty and got pooped on. The bell rang as I entered the class. Everybody was laughing at me. I wiped my hair with the napkin and threw it out. I sat down as the teacher started taking roll.

_That boy seemed really popular. He had so many fan girls surrounding him. I re-_ My thoughts were interrupted as sensei called my name.

"Hai," I called out. Then I immediately went back to thinking about that boy.

**Lunchtime**

I walked outside, wanting to have lunch out on the grass today. I picked a nice sunny spot and sat down. As I was taking out my bento, a person dressed in all black walked up to me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" a rather familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw that it was that indigo haired boy.

"Uh, sure," I replied. He sat down next to me and took out a huge bento. He had a yakisoba pan, an anpan, onigiri, hot dogs, and so much more. _He can eat all of that?_ I looked at my lunch. I had some onigiri, eggs, pickled cucumber, some fruit, and a small bottle of water. I have a pretty big appetite but my mom wants me to watch my weight so now I get diet bentos.

"By the way, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Oh, my name is Amu Hinamori." We pretty much ate our bentos in silence. He shared some of his really big bento with me. I looked at my watch. There were two minutes until class. I was packing up my stuff as I felt something tug at my shirt. I turned and was face to face with Ikuto. His dark blue eyes stared into my honey golden eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes," he said to me. He let go of my shirt and walked off. I sat there, dumbfounded. I stared off into space, trying to make my brain process what had just happened.

**Sarah-Yay! The first chapter is completed! **

**Ikuto-Where is that bastard Tadase? How dare he do that to my Amu?**

**Amu- o///o S-Sarah does not own Shugo Chara! **

**Tadase-Please review!**

**Ikuto-You dare show your face here…*tries to kill Tadase***

**Sarah-*smiles pleasantly* Next chapter will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah-Hiya everybody! How ya doin'?**

**Amu & Ikuto-…**

**Sarah-Hope you like the new chapter! **

**Recap**

I sat there, dumbfounded. I stared off into space, trying to make my brain process what had just happened.

**Amu POV**

I was late for class after what had just happened. _Wait, what just happened?_ I asked myself, still a little dazed. _Oh right. One of the most popular boys in school had said I had said my eyes were pretty. No biggie._

After a couple hours of boring class work, the school day was finally over. I packed up my stuff and headed home. As I was about to leave the school's campus, I saw a boy with midnight blue hair walk over to me.

"Hey, Amu. You wanna hang out sometime?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Yes, of course!" I replied right away.

"Tomorrow afterschool okay?"

"Okay!" I exclaimed as he started off toward a midnight blue car.

**Ikuto POV**

I hate myself right now. I made a bet with Kukai that he wouldn't have the nerve to ask my sister, Utau Hoshina, the famous singer who happens to be my sister, out. Apparently, I was wrong. I had to obey a command he made and he made me hang out with the loser Hinamori during lunch today. It was silent for most of the time and I felt kinda bad for her because her lunch was so small. I ended up giving her some of my food and now, I'm hungry again.

After lunch, I made a bet with Nagihiko Fujisaki, the cross dressing dancer, that Kairi Sanjou, the bookworm, that he wouldn't ask Yaya Yuiki out. Apparently, he had been planning on asking her out for the entire summer and he just _had_ to ask her today. I had to obey Nagi's command. It was to bring Amu to my sister's birthday party tomorrow.

When school ended, I waited at the front gate. I saw the color pink slowly move towards the gate. I walked toward her. She looked up with a dazed expression in her eyes. Her eyes widened as I walked closer.

"Hey, Amu. You wanna hang out sometime?" I asked, sounding extremely bored.

"Yes, of course!" Darn. I was hoping for a "sorry, no" or something. Oh well.

"Tomorrow afterschool okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, her pretty golden eyes sparkled. I guess she isn't _too _bad. If you look at her closely, she's actually a bit pretty. I walked off to my midnight blue BMW convertible. I stepped into the black leather interior, buckled my seatbelt, and drove off.

When I reached home, I found my mother and father planning for tomorrow, my sister's birthday party. My sister was at work right now, as usual. I walked into my bedroom, closed the door behind me, dropped my backpack by my chair, and plopped down on my bed. I lied there, staring at the ceiling, for about twenty minutes, thinking about tomorrow.

**Amu POV**

Once I got home, I got started on my math homework. I couldn't concentrate at all because of what had happened earlier today. I was extremely excited for tomorrow.

**Ikuto POV**

_Shit. Why did I have to drag myself into this? I hope she suddenly gets sick and can't come tomorrow. _I thought to myself as I helped my parents out with the plans for tomorrow's birthday party. _Tomorrow is gonna be like hell._

**Sarah-Cliffhanger! Yes, I know this chapter was really, really short. I kept rewriting it over and over because all the other ones were no good. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had no idea how to continue the story.**

**Ikuto-Fine. Just update faster. I wanna be together with my little strawberry already.**

**Amu-Sarah does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**

**Sarah-Please review this extremely short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah-Hello friends!**

**Ikuto-You sound like a hippie.**

**Sarah-I get that a lot.**

**Amu & Ikuto- O.O**

**Sarah-Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy wi-**

**Ikuto- They don't want to hear it. **

**Sarah- One last thing, I also added in two new characters. Enjoy the story! =]**

**Recap**

_Shit. Why did I have to drag myself into this? I hope she suddenly gets sick and can't come tomorrow. _I thought to myself as I helped my parents out with the plans for tomorrow's birthday party. _Tomorrow is gonna be like hell._

**Amu POV (A Couple Hours Before the Party)**

_I get to hang out with Ikuto today! He seems like such a nice guy. _My thoughts were interrupted by a sound that I had been waiting for the entire day: the bell. I stuffed my notebooks and pencils and notebooks into my backpack as fast as I could and zoomed out the classroom. I stood at the front of the door and saw a tall boy walk over towards me with a slight smile on his face.

"You ready to go Amu?" he asked.

"Yes!" _Wait, try to act cool in front of him._

"C'mon," he gestured for me to follow him. We walked over to a really expensive looking car. _Whoa, how in the world is he so rich?_ **(A/N: Only Ikuto's friends know that his sister is Hoshina Utau.)** I stepped into his car and it smelled really good.

"So we're gonna head to the mall first. Then, we're gonna head over to my house," he said coolly. I simply nodded back. I couldn't say anything in front of him. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. We sat in the car silently for a couple minutes when we finally arrived in front of this huge new mall. We headed to a couple of stores and he picked out a bunch of expensive looking midnight blue dresses.

"Go try these on," he said as he dropped the dresses into my arms. I walked into the dressing rooms and tried all of the dresses on. I only found one that actually suited me. The dress was strapless and went down to my knees. It was simple but it suited me. I stepped out and showed Ikuto the dressed. He stared at me with a slight smile plastered on his face. "Well, let's go then!" He grabbed my hand and we walked to the check-out counter. "We'll wear it out." He handed the check-out lady a couple of bills and we headed back out to the car.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked once we got into the car.

"That's a secret," he said in a hushed voice. He had a mysterious expression on his face which made me more and more curious about what he was hiding.

We drove for about ten minutes and finally reached a large house, or should I say mansion? All the lights were on in the house and it looked like it was ready for a party. Apparently, I was right. Ikuto led me out of the car and into the house. As soon as Ikuto opened the door, we were blasted with loud music. We stepped in and the ground was littered with popped balloons and chips. It was hard to get around because there were so many people. I followed Ikuto in and we went over to a sitting area that was emptier. There were only two people sitting there: a boy with orange hair and green eyes and a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. For some reason, they both looked really familiar. The two were holding hands and laughing together.

"I-Is that Utau Hoshina?" I asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, she's my sister," he responded as if it was no big deal.

"Eh?" was all I could utter from my shock.

"Oy!" the boy called out as he and Utau came over to us. "Are you Amu Hinamori?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Hai," I responded, trying to act cool.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you around school. I'm Kukai Souma."

_So that's why he seems so familiar! All the girls around school are crazy for him because he's like the sports jock. _

"And in case you haven't heard of me, I'm Utau Hoshina."

"Say, Ikuto, I need to talk to you for a sec." Kukai said.

"Okay, I'll introduce Amu to everyone else," Utau said. Utau grabbed my hand and we went upstairs to a room that apparently was Utau's bedroom. An iHome was playing music in the background. There were a couple of people sitting around, chatting in her room: a boy with long purple hair, a petite girl with long tan hair, a boy with green hair and glasses, a hyper looking girl with brown pigtails in red bows, a boy with red hair and a bored expression, and an extremely cheerful looking girl with sky blue hair.

The girl with the blue hair came running over to us. "Utau! Where did Kukai? And who's this?" she said, pointing at me.

"Oh, this is Amu Hinamori. Let me introduce you Amu. The boy with long purple hair is Nagihiko Fujisaki, but you can call him Nagi. The small girl with tan hair is Rima Mashiro. The boy with the green hair and glasses is Kairi. The really perky girl with pigtails is Yaya Yuiki. The guy with the red hair is Narumi and the girl with the bright blue hair is Tomomi. They're some of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you all!" I said.

"Say, aren't you in our class?" asked Rima.

"Hai, Mashiro-san."

"We tend to use more casual names so just call me Rima."

"Say, why don't we do something rather fun?" asked Utau.

"Like what?" asked Yaya.

Utau whispered something in Yaya's ear and she perked up.

"I wanna do that!"

"Do what?" asked Rima.

Utau whispered something into Rima's ear and a smile grew on her face.

"I'm in."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"That's a secret," Utau replied in a secretive tone. "Say, Amu. Can you go get Kukai for me?"

"Hai." And I walked out of the room to get Kukai.

**Utau POV**

Because everybody in my room looked so bored, I thought up a way to make this night interesting. We were going to try setting Amu up with Ikuto.

**Sarah-Cliffhanger! Though it's kinda obvious what might happen…**

**Amu-Please review!**


End file.
